Annabeths new school
by SophiaAdams
Summary: Follow Annabeth through her life in her new school after the war. This is after TLO and TLH never happened.


Chapter 1

I stepped over the threshold of my new dorm room. I looked around and, as expected, found a girl sitting on a bed with light blue sheets. The girl had long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue. The girl was dressed in a blue shirt with a gray jacket and jeans. Her side of the room was covered in posters of places around the world and bands that I have never even heard of before. She looked up at e and I could swear she was looking into my soul.

I walked to the empty side of the room. Her eyes following me as I sat down on my bed. "Hello." She said. Her voice was powerful. Almost like she thought I should be intimidated by her.

"Hello." I said, hoping that I sound just as powerful. I knew that I did because she looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled at me kindly.

"Im Kara Jones."

"Annabeth chase."

"Where'd you move from?"

"Public day school"

"Oh." She nodded and watched as I unpacked my bag. I put my clothes in the dresser on my side. I took my laptop out of my bag and set it on the table. I saw my can of nectar and wrapped it in a shirt and put the bundle in my shirt drawer. I took my knife and put it secretly in my pocket. I took my Yankees cap and put it on the top of the dresser. I was done unpacking in a matter of minutes. I had a tack board above my desk where I put the pictures of my friends.

"Have you been to a boarding school before?" Kara asked me once I was done.

"Yes, rules," I said, she visibly grimaced, I smirked, "No touching my stuff or I will kill you. You have to asked before you eat or drink anything I might have brought. No matter how tempting. And just a warning, don't wake me up before 7:00 am. Lastly, listen to me when I tell you something, you might want to do it to live."

"Okay." Kara said, "My rules. I don't do rules. I don't listen to rules I do break rules."

I glared at her, "fine. But if you touch my stuff you'll be sorry." She held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine." She said and started to go to sleep on her bed. That reminded me, I was tired. Just as I sat on my bed my phone rang. I walked over to it and picked it up. Of course, Kara was watching me. I looked at the ID and it said Seaweed Brain. I hesitated. What if I get attacked on the first day because seaweed brain decided to call me. I picked it up anyway. It could be an emergency.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said. I heard a chuckle on the other line.

"Hey Wise Girl." He said. I turned and saw Kara looking at me weirdly. I smiled at her and listened to my boyfriend on the other line. "…and so I thought that you would want to come for christmas break."

"actually, I don't think I'm going back to New York for a bit."

"aww!" he groaned

"Oh. Come on seaweed brain. I just got here. I'm only going to leave if I get jumped or something." I said, only half-joking.

"I hope you don't." He responded, completely serious.

"Then hang up"

"What?"

"I've been on the phone too long."

"Oh! Right!" he finally got it. "Bye wise girl. Love you!"

"See ya seaweed brain." I said back. I hung up and laid down on my bed. I could feel Kara's eyes on my back but I was too tired to care I fell asleep on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I was on my way to math when someone ran into me. "Hey!" They said. I fell to the ground. They looked at me and I could see that he was obviously a jock. He was wearing his letterman jacket with a big S on the arms and a raven on the back. The school mascot is the Raven. "Hey." He said a little softer. He helped me up. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you."

"Yeah. Its okay. I wasn't paying attention."

"Im James. I haven't seen you around here, have I?"

"No. Im new here. My name is Annabeth Chase."

"Hey Annabeth let me walk you to your class."

"ok." We walked to my math classroom and he tried to kiss my cheek but I moved away from him. I didn't want it. "No." I said and slipped into the class.

As I sat down in my seat, I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Hello, you must be Annabeth." The teacher said. I nodded. I really didn't like the way the guys were staring at me. They looked at me like I was a piece of meat. "Well its nice to have you here."

"thanks."


End file.
